You're perfect
by seinooo.kcvii
Summary: I am looking for... Au, Sephitifa. R&R. I don't know if I should change the rating, though.


My first try writing one of my fav. pairings. :D No flames. R&R.

From my ultimately demented brain, **You're perfect**.

* * *

I glanced up at you, finding the well-known Tifa Lockhart timidly looking at me. I knew you were looking at my hair first, and then eyes—everyone did that. You cleared your throat, introducing yourself. You needn't to. You did, anyways.

"I'm Tifa Lockhart, doctor…"

-- -- --

"Sephiroth," he finished. "Have a seat."

She sat willingly. "Doctor, I'm having migraines lately…"

"Ah, yes. I checked your medical files. Does it come often?" She nodded.

"Lately, yes. It's hard to sleep." He took out a prescription paper and absentmindedly twirled his pen in his fingers. "And sometimes, it goes on for a day. Um," she paused, biting her lip. "Will I be okay, Doctor?"

He looked up at her again, observing her beautiful orbs glinting with worry.

_Eyes, check._

"Just call me Sephiroth. 'Doctor' makes me sound old," he said. She giggled and he decided he liked the sound of that.

_Voice, check._

"Aren't you, though?"

"If you're talking about my hair, it's not white, it is naturally silver. And I didn't dye it." She laughed some more and then cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. He gave her a half smirk, and began writing on the piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Apology accepted." She nodded at him and took his hand in hers and smiled.

_Lips, check._

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. That is only a painkiller and something to suppress capillary dilation. If they don't work, you'll come again to me, right?"

He made it sound like a promise. She turned around to leave but stopped when he called out her name.

"By the way, Lockhart." She spun around to him, hair whipping the air gently.

_Hair, check._

"Do you…play anything?" She smiled once again and nodded.

"Piano, yes."

"Ah. …Apologies for keeping you." She shrugged and exited.

_Fingers, check._

-- -- --

I knew you would come to me. I made sure of that. My little bird will return to me however desperate she would be.

-- -- --

She came a week after, complaining that the medicine worked at first but ceased to heal her a few days. She came, however, with a companion. A spiky blond walked in with her and looked at the doctor with distrust.

"Um, Doctor…Sephiroth, this is my fiancé, Cloud Strife."

_Playing the knight, huh? Well, that can be dealt with._

"I'm Sephiroth." They shook hands. "Lockhart, could you please take this form and have your blood checked?" She nodded.

"Cloud, want to come?" The blond shook his head with his stare fixed onto the doctor. "Okay, then. I won't be long." And she went out. Sephiroth stood behind his desk, wiping the window with a finger and then flicking the dusts off.

"Cloud Strife, it's a pleasure to meet you. Again."

"I'm not at all that pleased to see you," Cloud snapped. "After what happened to my cousin."

"She was a mere nurse here and I am a doctor. What happened to Aerith Gainsborough is no concern of mine and I am on no account, is no longer interested in her."

"Sure, no one would be interested in a dead woman. You killed her, Sephiroth. I just needed a sort of evidence and more witness. She was last seen here with you."

"Oh please, is the case reopened again?" Cloud glared, seething at him and he just gave a low chuckle. "No. Nobody dared to," he answered his own question. "Those who dared were found dead the next day with a straight cut at their throats—like this."

Sephiroth run his sword, which he hid earlier, through the blond and he fell with a thud with blood spurting out in all directions.

"You're just like them—Cid…and what's his name? Oh, Barret," he sneered and proceeded to dispose the evidence.

-- -- --

That obstacle had been destroyed, and you were free, my little bird. No one would restrain you any longer.

-- -- --

She knocked politely before receiving a 'come in'. As she entered, she scanned around. Something smells like…_rusting iron_, she thought but she shrugged it off.

"Where's Cloud?" Sephiroth shrugged nonchalantly as he resumed wiping his blade clean. Her eyes trailed his every movement and then to the long blade, slightly smeared with blood.

"He left."

"He wouldn't…"

"He did." _He won't but I made him._

Her eyes were still fixed to the blade. At the very tip, was a shining gold strand of… _hair?_

"There's blood," she pointed out and her face was painted clearly with apprehension. He gave her a smirk.

"My apologies. I killed a chocobo with this. So have you run a blood test?" He swung his sword effortlessly this way and that and when he noticed the bits of hair at the tip, he frowned. "…You saw?" he hissed, taking long strides toward her and grabbed her arm.

"Doctor, I think I should be leaving… I promise I won't tell about this. Just—" He hit her with the blunt tip of the sword and she passed out in his arms.

"How many times do I have to remind you to call me Sephiroth?"

-- -- --

And now you'll never go away anymore. You are now mine. No, I do not need the nurse's vocal cords. I do not even need the ninja's eyes and I regretted of ever spooning out hers. You're perfect, Tifa Lockhart, in more ways than one.


End file.
